1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image transmitting device, an image processing method, and an image processing program storage medium.
2. Related Art
Techniques for combining uncompressed image data and compressed image data that have been compressed by a compression method including performing a discrete cosine transform per image block, by once decompressing the compressed image data and then combining with the uncompressed image data, have conventionally been proposed.